


Kindly and Forgivingly by the Hand

by scheherezhad



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfwood has been spanked exactly two times in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly and Forgivingly by the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wizefics's multifandom spanking request [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1044384.html) on the Fic on Demand lj comm. Title from a Mark Twain quote.

Wolfwood has been spanked exactly two times in his life. The first was back at the orphanage, when Aunt Melanie had caught him fighting with a boy from town, The boy had started it, picking on some of the littler kids who were playing outside, and their Nico-nii couldn't just stand by and let it happen. It didn't matter that the townie kid was older and bigger.

Wolfwood has had plenty of opportunities since that fight to get used to the taste of blood and dirt in his mouth, but that was one of the few times it was really worth it. Even when Melanie gave him that patient, disappointed frown while he told his side of the story. She'd cleaned up his scrapes and his split lip, turned him over her knee. Gave him three firm smacks. They didn't hurt, really, and anyway it helped keep the other kids in line to know that even Nico-nii got spanked when he was bad. He was old enough to be embarrassed about it, and he didn't fight on Melanie's watch again.

The second time he was spanked was...something else entirely. Pants lost somewhere on the floor or maybe in the hall, hands fisted in the bedsheets, and a not-quite-human gunman behind him. Wolfwood hadn't expected it to turn him on at all, but he'd said okay when Vash asked. And he'd found himself biting his tongue against the noises bubbling up in his throat with each steady, stinging blow. Vash used his right hand, skin on skin as he made a path up the back of one of Wolfwood's thighs, over his ass, and down the other thigh. The sex afterwards was damn good, but Vash had never asked to spank him again.

He still thinks about it sometimes, usually at inappropriate moments like when they're getting shot at or evading the girls. It just sticks in his mind, the fact that Vash is strong enough to make him feel the sting and that he's strong enough to take what Vash can dish out. They're neither of them normal by any means; if Wolfwood believed in fate, he'd think some grand cosmic force had brought them together. Instead he believes in his guns and the way Vash's eyes crinkle when he smiles for real and the way his skin feels when it's burnt by the wind and suns and sand, pink and stinging like the aftermath of the only man who can save this hellhole planet.


End file.
